


Forbidden Love

by Troubled_Angel_26



Category: JAG, NCIS
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troubled_Angel_26/pseuds/Troubled_Angel_26
Summary: Kate and AJ have known each other for a few years when an ex of Kate's gets killed, and she turns to him for comfort, it turns it to something more, and they both know they shouldn't, but continue being together anyway - Very Au.This is also posted on my fanfiction account





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this came from watching old episodes of NCIS and Jag And also reading Curiosity by Raindrops on Roses. Thank you for reading, and any comments are always welcome - Laura

Kate had just arrived in the bullpen and sat down at her desk and started thinking. She had been at NCIS for three months now, it also had been three months since her ex Tim Kerry was killed, but she couldn't feel sad, as since then she turned to an old friend Admiral AJ Chegwidden. She had known him for five years before she joined the secret service, via her previous job, he was now a JAG lawyer, and she was now an NCIS agent, she only turned to him for comfort but quickly something developed, they knew they shouldn't be together especially with her being at NCIS.

But they had decided it was worth the risk to be together and now spent their time between their places. Hers was in between the two workplaces which meant they left at the same time while his house was close to his work which meant she had to leave earlier than him. She looked at the time and knew he would be getting up around now and would ring her once he was settled in work.

Just then Tim McGee came in and said "morning Kate."

She replied "morning Tim."

He had just sat down when Jethro Gibbs came in and said "morning Kate, McGee."

McGee replied “morning boss."

While Kate replied "morning Gibbs."

They sat down to work, ten minutes later Tony DiNozzo turned up late again,

Tony said "morning boss, Katie, Probie."

McGee said "morning Tony."

Kate snapped and said, “Tony I've told you not to call me that."

Tony went to reply before he felt a head slap and a "you’re late" from Gibbs,

Tony said “sorry boss" and sat down to work.

It was about 09.20 when Kate's phone rang she answered “Kate Todd",

On the other end, AJ replied: “I don't like being left alone in an empty bed Lieutenant."

She smiled and said “well Admiral if we stayed at my place you wouldn't be, and also I've told you not to call me that and was that all you called for"

He replied, "well it's your rank and no I just wanted to say 'good morning beautiful have a good day at work I love you' I've said it now."

She smiled wider and said "it was, it isn't now and well good morning handsome, have a good day at work to, I will see you tonight, I've got to go know, but I love you",

He replied “bye”, and they both hang up.

Gibbs McGee and DiNozzo was shocked they didn't know she was seeing someone,

Tony decided to try to find out more and said: "who's that Katie?"

She replied, "That’s classified DiNozzo and stop calling me Katie."

Kate went back to work as did McGee and Gibbs, but Tony kept trying to find out, he kept asking Kate, she tried telling him it was none of his business and ignoring him, but he continued in the end,

She snapped and said, "Tony what the hell has my private life got to do with you?"

He replied, "whoa Katie was only asking for the benefit of the team so."

He was cut off then by Kate saying "no it’s not for the benefit of the team, you just want to know and it has nothing to do with you."

She then turned to Gibbs and said: "Gibbs I'm going for coffee and to cool down, I have my cell on me if you need me if that's ok."

He replied, "Kate go and DiNozzoshut up and get back to work".

With that the other three went back to work while Kate went and got coffee she texted AJ telling him what happened he replied with 'oh sweetie, hope you're ok just remember I love you x' she smiled and sent back 'I love you too x'.

She had been in the office ten minutes when they got called to a dead petty office in Alexandria,

Gibbs said "gear up a dead petty officer in Alexandria Tony gas the truck, McGee get ducky, and you're to go in the truck, Kate you're with me in my car", With that, they were gone.

Kate was glad to be in Gibbs car rather than the truck for Tony to start,

Gibbs turned to her and said, " look, Kate, I know when you're ready you will let us know who you're seeing, and I'm happy as long as it doesn't interfere with your work and your happy and he treats you right."

Kate smiled Gibbs had been like a father to her and Abby she replied: “Thanks, Gibbs it won't, and I am happy, he treats me like a princess."

He replied “good."

they arrived at the crime scene sorted everything out and went back to the office, Kate took the evidence down to Abby, when she came upstairs she spotted the flowers on her desk and smiled but then saw Tony trying to find the card.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this came from watching old episodes of NCIS and Jag And also reading Curiosity by Raindrops on Roses. Thank you for reading, and any comments are always welcome - Laura

Kate then noticed Tony trying to find the card she walked over picked the card up from where she knew it would have been placed

And said "DiNozzo next time you try looking at the card in my flowers, I will kill you",

He went back to his seat while Kate opened the card knowing who it was from and read the message which said:

'Dear my beautiful Lieutenant  
here are your favourite flowers - lily's  
hope they cheer you up  
I love you  
love your handsome Admiral  
                    xxx,'

She smiled tucked the card in her lockable drawer with her weapon and badge and went to work,

Abby had come up ten minutes later and saw her flowers and said: "Kate who are the flowers from."

Kate just smiled and said "for me to know and you not to," and went back to work,

Tony said, "Whoever it is the card made her smile, and she won't tell us, but she is with some Admiral". 

Abby smiled and said, "Kate come on why won't you say."

She just said "I don't want to",

and went back to work, she overheard Tony and Abby plan to be near her apartment to try to see who it was. so she texts AJ ‘hey AJ change of plan will meet you at yours, x’ he replied ‘that's fine why x’ she text back ‘work colleagues are trying to figure out who you are by spying on me but I have a plan.’ he replied ‘ok keep safe’ she replied ‘I will thank You for the flowers’.

They finished the case reasonably quickly and went home she looked out her apartment window and spotted where Abby and Tony had parked, she sorted her Lilies out packed a weekend bag, left her bedroom lamp on as always and went downstairs and out the back exit and around the corner, where she took a taxi to AJ's. When she got there, she unlocked the door, went in took her bag upstairs and came and sat on the sofa; ten minutes later AJ walked in he walked over and kissed her passionately. They spent the rest of the weekend together, with him dropping her to work Monday.

They managed to carry on for another eight weeks in secret till they were out for a meal and Tony spotted them and took a picture which he sent to Abby and McGee. She arrived at work on the Monday to Tony smirking; she ignored it and got on with work,

10 minutes later Abby ran in and said "Kate you are going out with Admiral AJ Chegwidden from JAG are you insane", Tony and McGee didn't seem surprised,

But Gibbs did and said, "Is this true".

She said "yes but how did you find out Abby." 

Abby looked at Tony who shrugged and said: "I was out and saw you in the restaurant with him and you both kissing I sent a photo to Abby and McGee here".

Kate was furious and shouted, "So you decided to broadcast my private life around!"

He said, "I only told Abby and McGee was going to tell boss today I think we have a right to know you’re with, a Jag lawyer".

She snapped at him again and said "who I see is none of your business, and neither is his job and what gives you lot the right to judge him and Abby you're meant to be my friend",

With that, she grabbed her phone and badge and walked off crying.


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this came from watching old episodes of NCIS and Jag And also reading Curiosity by Raindrops on Roses. Thank you for reading, and any comments are always welcome - Laura

They were all shocked at Kate's reaction, Tony and Abby went to go after her, but Gibbs stopped them and said: "no I will go."

He caught up with her in the elevator just as they were going down he pulled the emergency switch and said: "what was that?"

She replied "what do you expect, my private life was dug into and broadcast and my friend and best friend were horrible and weren't understanding the person I love",

He sighed and said "you love him don't you",

She replied "more than anything."

He replied, "While I don't like who you're seeing, and I am going to forbid you due to your job officially, this is me unofficially accepting it, where were you going to go?"

She replied, "understood, and thanks and I was going to go see him and to cool down."

He said, "I'm giving you the day off if you have everything you can go."

She smiled and said "thank you, Gibbs, and yeh I do,"

He said, "Good go and I don’t want to see you till Monday at 0900".

Once she was out of NCIS headquarters, she drove straight to Jag headquarters, once inside she bumped into 'Mac' colonel Sarah Mackenzie and 'Harm' commander Harmon Rabb she smiled and said: "hi Mac, Harm is the Admiral here."

They smiled, and both said “hello” While Mac continues with "yeh he is in his office you ok."

She smiled and said, "Yeh I will be better when I see him am I ok to go to his office."

They both smiled and said, "Yeh you know where it is don't you."

She smiled and said "yeh and thanks, both".

They so far had been the only two who didn't care that she worked for NCIS or that he worked for Jag. She carried on down the corridor and knocked on his door,

AJ said, "Come in."

She opened the door and shut it and said: "hey AJ."

he was shocked to see Kate there, and when he saw tears in her eye's he rushed over and took her in his arms and said: "shh Kate it's ok I'm here ".

When she calmed down a bit she was still in his arms he guided her to a chair and sat her down, he knelt in front of her and looked up at her and said: "what's wrong Kate."

She sighed and said "Tony saw us at the restaurant last night and took two pictures one of us together and one of us kissing he then sent it to Abby and McGee. When I come everyone was already there both Abby and Tony was nasty about it, I grabbed my stuff and walked off in tears. McGee didn't say anything, but you could tell he didn't approve, and Gibbs followed me he has given me the weekend off even though we're on a call and officially forbade it so to keep my job I have to dump you." With this she broke down again he brought her into his arms, held her tight and rubbed her back.

Once she had calmed down AJ said "well I can't believe they acted like that and I don't care about being forbidden to be together. I love you and want to be with you" he then leaned back and grabbed something from his desk drawer and got down on one knee. He continued with "I was planning this for tonight but Caitlyn I think you're the most beautiful women in the world, and I love you so Caitlyn Marie Todd will you marry me." With this, he opened the box to reveal a silver three diamond ring,

She smiled and said "yes, of course, I will I love you" he kissed her and placed the ring on her finger.

She sat at his desk while he finished work before lunch as he decided to get takeout for lunch to celebrate, halfway through he went and got coffee, and bumped into Mac and Harm,

AJ said, "Colonel, Commander Will you follow me to my office.”

They replied "yes sir" and followed him once into his office,

inside he said "at ease colonel, commander" and said "now Mac, Harm I know you have been good friends to both of us and supported us both in the last five months of our relationship so we thought you both should be the first two know we're getting married",

Both smiled and said "congratulations AJ and Kate".

Harm kissed Kate on the cheek and hugged her and shook AJs hand and Mac hugged them both. They then both were dismissed, and AJ got on with his work while Kate sat with him.


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this came from watching old episodes of NCIS and Jag And also reading Curiosity by Raindrops on Roses. Thank you for reading, and any comments are always welcome - Laura

Kate, while she was sat in AJs office, started to think about how the team weren't going to accept her relationship especially now they were engaged and with Gibb's saying he was officially forbidding it. She was pretty sure it wouldn't stop her working at NCIS so decided to ring the Director and see if there was anything that would prevent her from working at NCIS while being with AJ.

She said, "Babe do you mind if I ring the director to check something?"

He smiled and said, "No go ahead."

With this, she rung straight threw to his secretary who answered: "Director Morrow's office, Louise speaking."

She replied, "Hello Louise this is agent Kate Todd from NCIS is it possible to speak to director Morrow."

She replied, "One moment I will just put you threw".

Director Morrow answered with "Agent Todd you asked to speak to me."

She replied, "Yes sir, I just would like to check something with you if that's ok."

He replied, "of course."

She said "is there anything that will stop me working at NCIS if I am with a Jag lawyer",

He replied, "no there is not is there a problem."

She replied, "No sir, teammates don't agree, My team leader has forbidden me, but I wanted to know if I needed to put my resignation in or not".

He was shocked and said, "You would give up a job for someone if your job forbade you from being with them."

She replied "yes sir, especially since we're engaged",

He said "well congratulations, and no you don't need to put your resignation in, any problems with your team come and see me."

She replied, "thank you sir goodbye".

He replied "goodbye" and then hung up.

Kate was smiling as she knew now that she could continue at NCIS and be with AJ, though the team and Abby wouldn't like it, she didn't care.

AJ looked up and saw her smiling and said: "what was that about?"

She said "Nothing is stopping me being with you and still being at NCIS, which means I can stay at work, I would leave anyway if I couldn't. I am a bit annoyed at their reactions, but also I know while i am at work, I'm going to have to keep my ring on my necklace to stop any problems and them trying to stop us from being together and marrying".

He replied, "they will not, but how about we see if Mac and Harm have the weekend off or at least tomorrow and we all go out to Vegas they can be our witnesses, and we can get married, I don't want to rush you though".

She smiled and walked to him and said: "are you serious?"

He replied, "of course if you're happy I'm happy."

she got up walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, when they broke for air she rested her forehead against his and said: "I love you let's do it."

He said, "I love you too, come on let's go find Mac and harm and take them to lunch and ask them".

With that they went down to Mac's office, where she and Harm were talking, they knocked then walked in, and he said: "would you to like to join us for lunch?"

They both said "yes where."

He said "levis port cafe".

Mac and Harm drove in Mac's car while Kate and AJ drove in AJ's car when they got there they went in ordered and sat down.

Kate said, "We asked you here as we have something to ask you both but do you both have the weekend off or at least tomorrow?"

Mac replied, "We both have the weekend off why?"

Kate smiled and said, "We are flying out to Vegas this weekend to marry, and we would love you to come and be witnesses."

Both smiled and said, "of course we will."

AJ said, "thank you we will text you flight times later as we will book them on the way back to the office".

After lunch Mac and Harm went back to work while Kate and AJ went to book the hotel rooms and the flights which were leaving at 18:00 they then back to Jag HQ, AJ continued with work, while Kate text Harm and Mac flight times.

She then decided to go home and pack and plan, once home she had packed for the weekend, she decided that she and Mac could buy shoes and dresses in the morning, and AJ could purchase the rings, they all meet at the airport at 17:30, once on the plane,

Kate said, " AJ is it ok if I buy a dress and shoes with Sarah in the morning and you buy what you need and the rings."

He replied "yes sure",

The flight went quickly, once they arrived they went straight to the desert star hotel and checked in for the night as it was now 10:30, they soon settled down to sleep.


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this came from watching old episodes of NCIS and Jag And also reading Curiosity by Raindrops on Roses. Thank you for reading, and any comments are always welcome - Laura

The next morning they all woke up and went down and had breakfast. Afterwards, Kate and Sarah went and looked at dresses and shoes, while AJ and Harm went to look at rings and to get the marriage license as the form was already filled in. AJ and Harm didn't need to buy anything to wear as they were going to be in their dress whites. Sarah had decided to wear a dress. AJ and harm dealt with the marriage license first once that was done they went and looked at rings, they found a shop that did engraving in an hour, he saw two plain silver bands, he had 'Caitlyn I love you Albert x’, he then rang Kate on Sarah's phone as she didn't have hers,

Once Kate had been put on, he said ‘I’ve found the rings, and I am having yours engraved with 'Caitlyn I love you Albert x' would you like something on mine."

She said "yes can it be 'Albert I love you Caitlyn'"

They said goodbye, and he ordered and paid for the rings, and they went and had coffee and met up with the girls for lunch. Sarah had brought a navy blue dress that was a thin strapped sweetheart neckline, that was to her knees, Kate'swasa white strapless sweetheart neckline dress that had beading on the bust, it came in at the waist and flowed out and was floor length she picked white shoes to go with it.

Sarah and Harm said they would meet them back at the hotel and they would take both of the dresses and shoes with them as the girls were getting ready in their room. They wanted to get them a wedding present, so with this they left, Kate and AJ went and picked up the rings, which both fit them, and that they were both happy with them and the engraving. They then went back to the hotel room, Kate got all she needed together ready, and then she and AJ cuddled on the bed.

At 14:00 Harm knocked on the room door to say that she could go in there room to get ready which left the men making sure there dress whites wear ok and pressed. They sat and relaxed till 14:45 where they both had a shower and shave and got ready. Meanwhile, in the girl's room, both girls showered and started getting prepared Sarah started with Kate's hair which she curled and clipped back with an old clip of her mother's which was silver and had clear gems on. She then decided to do her makeup which was simple; this meant Kate could get ready. Sarah kept her hair down and straight, and she did her makeup simple then they both got dressed.

Once both girls were ready, they sat on the bed,

Sarah turned to Kate and said "the clip is your something old, here is a garter I brought you which is something new, and your something borrowed and blue is my bracelet",

She helped put the garter and bracelet on they were now ready, just as Harm knocked on the door, both girls came out. Harm and AJ were shocked at how they looked,

Harm turned to Sarah and said, "you look beautiful.”

She blushed and said, "thank you."

 AJ smiled and said "Kate you look stunning" and kissed her on her lips

She smiled and said, "thank you."

with that they headed off to the little white chapel where they booked in at 16:00, AJ and harm were called into the room where they stayed at the altar, then Kate was given white roses to walk down the aisle with and Sarah was given navy blue, the music started, and Sarah walked down first, then Kate walked down.

The minister said "dearly beloved we are gathered today to witness Albert Jethro Chegwidden and Caitlyn Marie Todd be joined in holy matrimony, is there anyone here who objects to this"

he waited a few moments then said "ok do you Albert Jethro Chegwidden take Caitlyn Marie Todd to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and health, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer?"

AJ smiled and said "I do",

The minister then said, " do you Caitlyn Marie Todd take Albert Jethro Chegwidden to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer?"

She smiled and said "I do",

He then said, "Albert you will start with your vows."

He smiled and "Caitlyn from the first minute I met you, you immediately made my life better, I love everything about you, and I found myself falling in love with you from the moment I met you, and I hope to spend the rest of my life with you, I love you."

The minister then said, "Caitlyn can you say yours."

She smiled and said "Albert when I first met you I was having a rough day, but you have brightened that and every day since my life is better with you in it. I found myself falling in love with you since that day, I love everything about you, and I hope to spend the rest of my life with you, I love you".

The minister asked for the rings and said "Albert take Caitlyn's ring and place it on her finger and repeat after me 'with this ring I wed thee'"

As AJ was putting her ring on, he said "with this ring, I wed thee" 

The minister then said "Caitlyn take Albert's ring and place in on his finger and repeat after me 'with this ring I wed thee'"

As Kate was putting his ring on, she said: "with this ring, I wed thee".

The minister said, "I now pronounce you man and wife you may now kiss the bride."

With this AJ took her in his arms and kissed her, while Harm and Mac were clapping afterwards they faced them, and the minister said: "I present to you for the first time Mr and Mrs Chegwidden".


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this came from watching old episodes of NCIS and Jag And also reading Curiosity by Raindrops on Roses. Thank you for reading, and any comments are always welcome - Laura

Once they had signed the wedding register, they were given their marriage certificate, waited a few minutes to be given a DVD of the wedding and some photos. Sarah managed to get an extra copy of one of the pictures of the two of them stood together; she placed it in the frame she and Harm had brought for them which said Mr and Mrs above it, she then put it back in the gift bag. Once they were sat down in a restaurant, they give it to them which they loved; Harm had ordered champagne when that came,

He said, "A toast to Mr and Mrs Chegwidden on your marriage, many congratulations and here’s too many more years."

Sarah and Harm said, "To Mr and Mrs Chegwidden."

While Kate and AJ said, "To us."

Once they were finished, they went back to the hotel, where Harm and Sarah went out on the strip for the night, and Kate and AJ spent their night as a newly married couple.

The next morning they had breakfast, then packed and went and caught there 10:30 flight, the landed at 15:00, Mac and Harm went their own way after wishing the couple congratulations once again, Kate and AJ went to Kate's apartment to drop her stuff off and to pick up some clothes for work and her phone and id.

They then went to AJs apartment where they both turned their phone's off after checking them, and  they then laid cuddled up on the sofa, watching films, at 21:30 they both went to bed,

He kissed her and said, "good night Mrs Chegwidden I love you."

She said "good night Mr Chegwidden I love you" and fell asleep curled into his chest.

AJ woke first at 07:00 so leant down and kissed Kate to wake her up,

She smiled and said, "good morning, that was a lovely way to wake up."

He said "good morning",

They both got ready and sat down to breakfast.

AJ said, "What are you going to tell them?"

She replied "I'm keeping my rings on, but I'm not going to till I have to, they can figure it out by themselves"

He just replied, "Ok I'm going to change my work forms today to list that were married and that you're my next of kin."

She said "I'm doing that as well, and change of address now were officially moving in together, also I need a new id card",

After that they both left together he walked her to her car and opened the door he kissed her goodbye and said: "have a good day and remember I love you Caitlyn Marie Chegwidden."

She kissed him again and said "I will have a good day, and I know I love you to Albert Jethro Chegwidden",

With this they both went to work, Kate arrived early so sorted out her forms and her change of id and then went up to the squad room and started work.

Tony looked up and said, "Where were you this weekend and why are you late?"

She replied, "Gibbs gave me the weekend off, and I'm not late I didn't have to come in till 09:00." 

Just then Gibbs walked in Tony said: "boss that not fair, how come she gets to come in later and has the weekend off."

Gibbs head slaps him and says "because I said so now get back to work." 

He grumbles and said, "Yes boss".

They went back to work and at 09:30 when her phone rang she answered it "Kate Todd."

Louise said, "The Director would like to see you in his office."

She replied "I'll be right up" and hung up and said to Gibbs "Director wants to see me in his office."

She grabbed her phone and id and went up; she said to Louise "the Director asked to see me."

She said "ok" then pressed the intercom and said, "Kate Todd to see you, sir."

He said, "Send her in." 

She went in and said, "Sir you asked to see me."

He replied, "Yes just to give you your new id and confirm the name change has been processed agent Chegwidden congratulations, how have your team taking it?"

She said, "thanks, sir and they don't know yet, but they haven't noticed my rings either".

He said "you’re still enlisted in the marines aren't you have you told them"

She replied, "yes sir rang them on the way to work it's all processed." 

He said "ok thank you for coming up bye"

She replied "bye sir" and went downstairs and back to work.


	7. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this came from watching old episodes of NCIS and Jag And also reading Curiosity by Raindrops on Roses. Thank you for reading, and any comments are always welcome - Laura

Once she had started to work

Tony said, "so what have you done wrong then Katie?"

She replied, "Nothing why."

He said, “you must have done something as the Director wanted to see you."

She rolled her eyes and said, "I've done nothing wrong, and exactly the Director wanted to see me."

with that they got back to work at 11:30 the doors opened and young women in marine corps uniform, came out, and Tony started eyeing her up and stood up and went to her,

And said, "Can I help you?"

She just shook her head stepped around him walked to Kate's desk and stood to attention and said "Lieutenant Chegwidden." 

Kate looked up and said, “at ease Staff Sergeant Woods, and you've been told not to call me that last time you saw me."

Staff Sergeant Woods said, "Yes ma'am, but I'm on official marine corps business, not just stopping by to see a friend."

Kate stood up and moved around to the front of her desk and replied: "what's going on Staff Sergeant." 

Staff Sergeant Woods replied, "Sergeant Major Jake Smith has committed suicide ma'am, Major General Gordon asked me to come here to deliver the news, and this was also in with his things."

she handed her a note, Kate read it and sighed and said "thank you, Staff Sergeant, although I doubt that much use this is to me. I had proof so that he couldn't have denied it anyway, plus I'm over that part of my life as you can tell from my name change. I'm happily married now.” and held out her left hand for her to see.

After looking at the rings, Staff Sergeant Sierra Woods smiled and said: "Congratulations, when did this happen, ma'am." 

Kate smiled and said "Sierra if we're talking about my personal life then its Kate and this weekend",

Sierra smiled so "he's the mystery boyfriend you spoke about three weeks ago when did he turn into your fiancée then to become your husband."

Kate just smirked and said "yeh he is and he asked me Friday, at his place of work, and we talked and decided to fly out to Vegas with Mac and harm, our two closest friends on Friday and got married on Saturday".,

Sierra said, "Man Kate you work first that isn't Colonel Sarah Mackenzie.?"

Kate replied "yeh why."

Sierra just smirked and said, "Well we both now Mac from the corps but has she and Harm got together yet."

Kate just smiled and said, "I think they have, but they have not said anything, I'm surprised you aren't thinking about who won your bet or does it now not count, now we're both not on base." 

Sierra looked confused for a minute until it clicked "your husband is Admiral AJ Chegwidden, I didn’t register with the surname and how did you know about them bets?"

Kate said "yes it is him, and everyone in our squad and his whole ship took part in your bets about us, it wasn't hard not to know, bet they were pissed when we both left the squad and the ship and weren't together",

Sierra just smiled and laughed and said: "it's about time you two got together."

Stan Burley came around the corner and smirked at Kate and said: "you've been busy haven't you Kate, ex-corps and now married to a Jag lawyer, how has Gibbs not killed you yet?"

Kate just smirked and said "well I am a corps brat and that's because he didn't know we got married. I left on Friday as just being with AJ which he had forbidden and come back today married. Which until Staff, Sergeant Woods came in here and called me Lieutenant Chegwidden no one down here knew, anyway what are you doing here?" 

He just laughed and said "it's good to see you to Kate, and back to see the Director before going back on my ship, you to Tony, boss it's good to see you, mind you this one" he points to Kate "reminds me of Jenny."

Gibbs just rolled his eyes, smirked and said "good to see you to Steve," with that Stan turned and walked away.

Sierra then came up and hugged Kate then stood to attention and said: "oh before I forget Major General Gordon asked if you want to come back to the squad, ma'am."

Kate just laughed and said "tell her I said, I still have plenty of federal agency’s to get through yet and she will understand"

Sierra smiled and said, "Goodbye ma'am, keep safe."

Kate replied, "Goodbye Staff Sergeant Woods you keep safe as well".

With this Sierra left, Kate looked over to see the shocked looks on the team and Abby's face.

 


	8. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this came from watching old episodes of NCIS and Jag And also reading Curiosity by Raindrops on Roses. Thank you for reading, and any comments are always welcome - Laura

Kate continued to look at the team and said "what? And Abby shouldn't you be in the lab."

Abby said, "McGee messaged me and said some marine women called you Lieutenant Chegwidden, so I come up to see if it's true."

Kate just rolled her eyes and said: "yeh well that is my name and you've seen it's true now".

Tony said, "Kate you were in the corps."

She rolled her eyes and said, "Yes Tony I was, and yes I am a lieutenant."

Gibbs turned to her and said, "So after I forbade it you decided to go marry him."

She smirked and said "no after you forbade it, he asked me to marry him, and I said yes I also spoke with the director who sees no problem with me being with him. We then were talking, and he decided to marry me that weekend, so we went away with our closest friends to witness our wedding" with the last bit she shot a look at Abby

He said, "When I hired you I said if you did it again, I wouldn't give you a chance to resign."

She interrupted with "I'm not dating a co-worker; he doesn't even work for NCIS".

Just as he was about to reply, her phone rang she answered it with "Kate Chegwidden" and smirked at the scowls on their faces,

AJ said, "hey Kate have you heard of Staff Sergeant Woods, she popped in earlier."

She replied, "Hey AJ and yeh she popped by and told me."

He replied, "are you ok."

She smiled and said, "of course that was in the past, though she did drop the secret that I'm a Marine Corps lieutenant and also let the team now were married which saved me doing it although she was surprised we didn't get together before we did."

He laughed and said, "yeh only cause of the bet your whole squad had, how did the team take it."

She said, "shocked about the corps side but not happy about us being married, but I don't care."

He replied, "don't let it worry you sweetie and guess who I saw kissing."

She laughed and said "Mac and Harm."

He said, "how did you guess." 

she smirked and said, "oh come on the whole office has a bet on when it was going to happen, and I won, told you it would be today, I've got to go."

He smiled and said "yeh you did and ok I will see you later. I love you, my beautiful Lieutenant."

She smiled and said “yeh and I love you my handsome Admiral" and hung up.

The team just stared at her, she just ignored and got on with work and with that McGee and DiNozzo got back to work, and Abby said: “I thought I was your best friend."

Kate replied, " you were but why would I want to be best friends with someone who can't accept my husband, you all have till the end of this week to accept it, after that I don't want to hear anything out of you about it."

And she carried on working at this Abby went back to her lab and Gibbs went up to confront the Director after he stormed down

And said “going for coffee."

After he was gone DiNozzo said, "What’s pissed him off."

Kate just smirked and said "probably the fact he can’t forbid me to be with AJ and working here", she then texts Mac "so you finally admit to being with harm then also how you taking the news from S/S Woods."

Mac replied, "What we only got together today when he kissed me, which I'm guessing you know about that because of AJ walking in on us and ok you."

Kate replied "yeh I'm fine and well finally about time you see what everyone else does that you both love each other who kissed who"

Mac replied "he came to me and said Sarah Louise Mackenzie I think you're really beautiful and I've fallen in love with you then he passionately kissed me and then your husband walked in, laughed and walked off",

Kate just smiled and replied with "ha-ha" and got on with work.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this came from watching old episodes of NCIS and Jag And also reading Curiosity by Raindrops on Roses. Thank you for reading, and any comments are always welcome - Laura

Weeks went by; the team still weren't pleased with Kate's situation of AJ being her husband. But then things came to blows, when they were called to a marines house and he was holding his wife hostage, it was a friend of Kate’s, she had gone in to try and diffuse the situation but while she was trying,

Lilly said "Kate if I die you have to promise you will get justice for me",

Kate was about to say something when the marine shot her friend Lilly in the stomach,

Kate said "Private Smith, we really should get Lilly to the hospital, you don't want her to die do you?" while putting pressure on Lily's gunshot wound,

He said, "why not she's been cheating on me."

Kate kept trying to calm him down by saying "Edward you know that's not true, she really loves you, she abandoned her family because they couldn't accept you,"

Just as she thought, he was calming down he started to aim at Kate shouting "shut up" repeatedly; he shot Kate which grazed her left shoulder while she managed to double tap him in the heart. Just then the team rushed in; she was still putting pressure on lily’s wound, Tony took over

And Gibbs said, "come on Kate we need to get you to the hospital for stitches, we will take you."

Kate said, "No I’m not leaving her until the paramedics get here".

They continued trying to convince her, but she wasn't listening,

So Gibbs said, "Kate where's your phone."

She pulled it out of her pocket and said: "here why."

Gibbs took it off her passed it to McGee and said "ring AJ and see if he can convince her."

Kate said "Gibbs."

He interrupted her and said, "Kate your friend will be fine you need to get seen to, so if you don't listen to us maybe you will listen to your husband."

McGee said, "Gibbs got his number up."

McGee passed the phone to Gibbs, who pressed call and put it on speaker,

AJ answered, "hey Kate."

Gibbs replied  Admiral Chegwidden, this is Kate's boss your on speaker, she has been shot it grazed her shoulder but she needs stitches were trying to get her to let us take her to the hospital, but she says she won't leave till the ambulance is here for her friend Lilly, can you try to convince here"

AJ said, "Katie come on go to the hospital, I'm sure Lilly will be fine."

Kate said, "AJ I don't want to leave her."

AJ said, "Caitlyn Marie Chegwidden, you are going to that hospital, Lilly will be fine as soon as there is news, you will be told, do not make me call rank on you."

Kate replied “fine; I’ll go am I meeting you there?"

AJ said, "yes you will, I love you."

Kate replied, "I love you too".

When Kate arrived at Bethesda hospital, AJ and Mac were there; AJ grabbed her hand,

And Mac said, "All the time we were on active duty, you never get shot, and you join NCIS and get shot."

Kate just smiled and laughed and said: “hey we made a deal, I get blown up, and you take the bullets."

Both laughed, and Kate was taken to get patched up; fifteen minutes later she came back,

And said, "I'm on desk duty for three days and light duty for two weeks, but I'm fine and Mac next time warn me, that it hurts like a bitch."

Mac just smirked and said, "You didn’t warn me that being blown up hurts".

They smirked, just then Gibbs, DiNozzo and McGee came in,

And Gibbs said, "how are you, Kate?"

She said, "I'm fine on desk duty for three days and light duty for two weeks, next time she can take the bullet for me, and I'll stick to being the one blown up."

she then pointed at Mac who said: "Oi I don't think you want to be getting blown up either, especially if I'm there I think AJ will kill me, then turned to Gibbs and said “alright gunny."

Kate just smirked "yeh and harm will kill me if you get shot, doubt it will stop you though."

Mac said "I don't know what you're on about"

Kate smirked and said "bar the fact he" she pointed at AJ "walked in on you two kissing, and I have the text's to prove you admitted it"

Mac stuck her tongue out and said: "yeh at least I wasn't part of a whole ship and squad wide bet Katie."

Kate just smirked and stuck her tongue out back at her and said "no but you were part of the office bet".

AJ just shook his head and said: "great I work with and I'm married to a pair of children."

Both smirked and stuck their tongues out at him and laughed Kate said: "you love it except when she and flyboy argue at work".


	10. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this came from watching old episodes of NCIS and Jag And also reading Curiosity by Raindrops on Roses. Thank you for reading, and any comments are always welcome - Laura

Kate turned to Gibbs and said, "are you going to question our C/O about Smith?"

Gibbs replied, "Yeh we’re going there now."

She looked at Mac then said, "There’s no point."

Gibbs said, "why."

she and Mac both replied, "tactical exercise weekend with no contact, you won't be able to get hold of her she will be the only one with a phone, and it will be turned off, you will need to wait till Monday."

He just rolled his eyes and said "fine we will go Monday."

She replied "can I go get her to bring her in, she won't talk on base and can I take Mac with me" her and Mac looked at each other and smirked,

He rolled his eyes and said, "yeah ok".

They were about to leave when Kate said "wait, guys"  they turned around, and she continued "everyone come to ours tonight at 19:00 ill ask Abby, Ducky and Palmer, also Mac you can bring flyboy also invite Harriet and Bud. We can have a night of fun, and both sides can meet the other and get to know them."

Gibbs said "ok".

With that Kate said "give me five minutes" she kissed AJ and said "I will see you later I love you," with that she popped in to seeing Lilly who was in an induced coma to help her heal from her op and said, "Lilly we will investigate this fully, keep safe marine".

With that, she went and caught up with Gibbs, Tony and McGee and got in the car with McGee while Tony went with Gibbs back to headquarters.

Once they were back at their desk's Kate said "the hostage is a Lilly Smith 32 originally from LA, we both met in law school where we both did the first year and then dropped out and joined the Marines. This is where she met Edward Smith 35 they married two years into their relationship during our third year. We were both made sergeant as Edward made gunnery sergeant, he had been in two years before us, eighteen months into their marriage she left. He had forced her to, but he didn't know she was kept on reserves and made a deal with our C/O that if she needed to, she would be deployed on the next flight out to protect her as he was violent. She couldn't leave him as her family didn't agree with her marrying him, asked her to choose between them and him, she chooses him as he was nice to her at the time, he was also emotionally abusive. She took a few deep breaths; she was deployed three times for seven months each time, in the following six years I was in all because he beat her, she always went back at the end of the tour. He seemed to settle down in the last three and half years, until today, also I know it is to do with the Violence, that he went back down to the rank of Private".

They worked in silence for a while till McGee said: "Kate was he schizophrenic?”

Kate looked up and said, "No he was still in the marines he had been home for three weeks."

McGee said, "Kate he has been buying medication for it for the last fifteen years."

Kate said, "The bastard he knew he was but rather than getting help, he brought them offline and diagnosed himself so he could stay in the marines, no wonder she would always say it wasn't him and he acted completely different it must be when he's off his medication."

She took a few deep breaths and said "I will go tell Ducky to see if he can find out when he last took them", with that she went down to autopsy.

Ducky looked up and said, "Caitlyn what can I do for you, my dear."

Kate replied, "Could you find out for us the last time he took his medications for schizophrenia please."

Ducky said, "Why dear, he doesn't have schizophrenia; he's still in the marines."

She replied "he is, he self-diagnosed and has been buying them privately off the internet for fifteen years",

Ducky replied "ok dear I will get that done and up to Abby" she replied "thanks, Ducky oh we're having a get together at mine tonight you and Palmer are invited be there for 19:00, it will be an introduction of my team and AJ's team to each other and for you lot to get to know my husband"

He replied, "thank you, my dear, I will come; Mr Palmer is up in Abby's lab so I will tell him when he comes down."

She replied, "No worry's Ducky I am going there now so I'll tell him and send him back down, bye Ducky."

He replied "bye Caitlyn".

She then went up to Abby's lab and invited her and Palmer, they then continued to work till 17:30 where they all went home, Kate got the living room ready she also brought snacks, alcohol and stuff to make shots so that they could play games.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this came from watching old episodes of NCIS and Jag And also reading Curiosity by Raindrops on Roses. Thank you for reading, and any comments are always welcome - Laura

IT was 19:00 Kate had the living room ready for the guests, AJ was in the bedroom getting changed when the door was knocked, it was Mac and Harm

She said "come in Mac; Harm do you to want anything to drink,"

Sarah replied, "I'll have an orange juice please."

Harm said, "I'll have the same please."

She got their drinks they sat talking, AJ came downstairs and said: "Hello Mac and Harm."

He then went into the kitchen and got a beer and answered the knock at the door it was bud and Harriet

He said, "hi Bud and Harriet come in what do you want to drink."

Harriet said, "I'll have an orange juice please."

Bud said, "can I have a beer please."

AJ said, "sure go in the living room; Kate is in there with Mac and Harm."

They sat talking for five minutes when the surprise guest turned up as planned with Kate she headed in the dining room with a drink, Kate then walked back into the living room

AJ said, "who was at the door."

Kate just smiled and said, "a surprise guest for one of my team; you lot will find out later."

Just then the door went she went and opened it; it was the Team, Palmer Abby and Ducky

She said, "come in Ducky do you want some scotch, Gibbs bourbon and you guys a beer."

they all replied "yes please," she showed them all into the living room and said this is Harriet and Bud Roberts, most of you guys meet Mac at the hospital but this is Sarah McKenzie, and DiNozzo don't even think about it as she is with flyboy which is Harmon Rabb just call him Harm and this is my husband AJ Chegwidden" she let them great them all she went to get the drinks.

She was sorting the drinks out and didn't hear AJ sneak up behind her and pick her up and spin her around she screamed then when he put her down she turned around to see everyone and AJ in the doorway she saw the look on AJ's face,

And said "AJ Chegwidden I'm going to kill you" AJ just laughed she went "argh" then grabbed the damp cloth from the sink and threw it at him. Everyone laughed they had never seen the pair like this before, Kate handed the drinks out, and they all went into the living room

And she said, "I think we should play truth and dare first."

Abby and Mac agreed straightaway which meant so did Harm and Tim eventually they all agreed she went and grabbed a bottle and said ill spin first it landed on Gibbs,

So she said "truth or dare Gibbs."

He said "truth,"

She smirked and said, “who is the redhead we have seen picking you up in the silver sports car."

He replied "Your Cousin and my sister in law."

Tony piped up with "boss your ex-wife's sister’s keep in touch with you, and she’s Katie’s Cousin."

He said, "Not an ex-wife DiNozzo; she is my current wife's sister."

Abby said, "Who is your wife, Gibbs."

before he could answer, he heard a familiar voice say "I am" Gibbs looked up and saw Jenny in the doorway, so he got up walked over to her and leant down to kiss her with his arms around her waist she wrapped her arms around his neck when breath came necessary they broke apart,

He said, "I love you."

she said "I love you too and I know I wasn't due in till tomorrow, but I thought I would surprise you and asked Kate for a lift, but she said she was having her team over, so I asked if I could come and surprise you" she then kissed him which they kept short.

Gibbs turned around and said, "I would like to introduce my wife, Jenny."

She saw Ducky and said "Ducky "with tears streaming down her face and walked over to him he wrapped her in a hug

And said, "Hello Jennifer."

After this, they all sat back down, and he introduced his team etc.

Ducky then said, "Before we continue the game I must ask when you pair get married."

They both smiled and said "Christmas eve 1999 ducky."

He said, "But wasn't that a week after Jethro came back alone."

She replied "it was I realised I made a mistake and came back and spoke to him on the 23rd we talked and went to his he then asked me to marry him like he was going to do when we got home anyway. I said I've only got until new year on leave and that I wanted to marry him before I went back, we decided to get married the next day. I wanted my sister and Kate there, luckily they were both in Atlantic city with their work, so we flew out there and got married the next evening with them both as our witnesses and we spent Christmas there then flew home.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this came from watching old episodes of NCIS and Jag And also reading Curiosity by Raindrops on Roses. Thank you for reading, and any comments are always welcome - Laura

Ducky said, "I'm happy for you both; how come you didn't tell anyone."

Jethro and Jenny both looked at each other

And Jenny said, "Well bar my sister and Kate; We Just told those that were Necessary such as Tom and SecNav, though SecNav found out on the day because we bumped into him."

Jethro looked at her and smirked and said: "yeh I was in MTAC talking to Tom when he comes back threw he wasn't impressed especially with some of the stuff you had said to him."

Jenny just smirked and said, "We didn't tell you because I thought you would hate me, and I didn’t want you to hate Jethro as well."

Ducky smiled leaned over squeezed her hand and said: "I could never hate you, my dear, although I understand, shall we get on with the game."

Jenny said, "Yes Jethro it's your go".

He spun the bottle and it landed on Kate he said "truth or dare Kate."

She smiled and said "truth."

He said, "how come you and Mac want to pick up your old c/o."

Kate looked at Mac and smirked and said " well bar the fact that she is a pain in the ass when we turn up and I have a gunshot wound; she will be baffled. As normally its Mac who gets shot I just get blown up and we tend to have it happen that if I got blown up, five minutes later she would get a call about Mac and the other way round. I think it was the third time; she goes can you not attract bombs to me and said to Mac can you not attract bullets, we said we try. We walked out of her office and went back to join our squad as we were back on full duty within an hour Mac was shot, and I was blown up all though not as bad and only put us out another week".

Jenny Interrupted with “Wait, This Can't Be The Same Mac, Me You and Heather used to Hang around on base with”

Mac Said “Hey Shep”

Jenny replied “Hey Mac” while Kate spun the bottle and it landed on Harm she smirked and said "truth or dare."

He said "dare."

she thought for a moment got an evil smirk looked at Mac who grinned then dragged her into the kitchen to come back with a disgusting looking mixture and told him to down it which he did,

Abby said, "What was in it." 

Mac and Kate both laughed and Mac said "Baileys, custard mix and tobasco sauce."

Kate said "a marine's cocktail for a sailor, when we mucked around off duty, they have one for us which I'm sure Harm and AJ will try and inflict on us later",

Harm spun the bottle, and it landed on Abby.

He said "truth or dare Abby."

She smiled and said "dare" Harm and Mac looked at each other and smirked and said, "We’ve heard you can sing Abby, so sing your favourite song."

She looked shocked and said, "give me a few minutes to prepare; Kate have you got any water.”

Kate nodded they went to the kitchen and got water she comes back sat down drunk it,

She then said, "My favourite song is Just a Kiss by lady antebellum, I may not get through the whole song though".

She then began to sing

"Lying here with you so close to me  
it's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe  
caught up in this moment  
caught up in your smile

I've never opened up to anyone  
so hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms  
we don't need to rush this  
let's just take it slow

just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
no, I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
just a shot in the dark that you just might  
be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
so, baby, I’m alright, with just a kiss goodnight

I know that if we give this a little time  
it'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find  
it’s never felt so real, no it’s never felt so right."

By this point, tears were running down her face, and she was holding her necklace, but she carried on

"just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
no, I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don’t want to push too far  
just a shot in the dark that you just might  
be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
so, baby, I’m alright with just a kiss goodnight

no,  I don't want to say goodnight  
I know it's time to leave, but you will be in my dreams

Tonight  
Tonight  
Tonight

just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
just a touch of fire burning so bright  
no,  I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
just a shot in the dark that you just might  
be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
so, baby, I'm alright, let's do this right  
with just a kiss goodnight  
with a kiss goodnight  
kiss goodnight"

Once she finished she let her tears flow freely and cried, whispering "please come home baby."

Kate went and hugged her while everyone was shocked.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this came from watching old episodes of NCIS and Jag And also reading Curiosity by Raindrops on Roses. Thank you for reading, and any comments are always welcome - Laura

Once Abby had calmed down enough,

Kate said, “who are you on about Abs."

Abby looked shocked and said, “I said that out loud didn't I."

Kate said, "Yeh Abby so come one spill."

Abby rolled her eyes and said, "Kate do you remember the lad I was dating who you gave the nickname army boy."

Kate said, "Yeh, wait, no way you're still with him."

Abby said, “well err I."

Kate said "Abigail Louise Scuito spill."

Abby said, "Well remember when I bailed on you about five months ago."

Kate said, "Yeh you said you were seeing a friend off travelling."

Abby said, "well it kind of was, but they weren't going travelling he was going on a 4-month tour, but that weekend we had got married and was spending it as our honeymoon, but the idiot is currently missing in action."

Kate looked shocked as did everyone else and then said: "Abby you married him, why didn't you say anything."

Abby just smirked and said, “well you didn't like him especially considering you're a marine and he is army." 

Kate just laughed and said, "Abby hello my husband is a navy seal, and hey he was ok but remember he was acting an idiot when I met him, but then again so were we, just a warning to all never go drinking with Abby, without eating first."

Abby said, "hey that was your fault I did say to get something to eat first, and you decided to try to drink him under the table which you managed but did have a hangover for the whole weekend".

Tony piped up and said" wait so the boss is married, so is Kate which we found out via someone else, Abby's married so is Bud and Harriet and me and McGee, Mac and Harm aren't,"

Kate just smirked and said, "hey do you blame me for not telling you, that we were married and anyway Harm and Mac are engaged, and Mac do not even think of trying to deny it I saw your ring early which is now on your necklace."

Mac just looked shocked, and Harm laughed Mac then said "yeh we are”

Jenny laughed and said, “You do realise we all got engaged and married in the order we said we would; now it’s just Heathers turn.”

Kate said, “It did, didn’t it, though I'm sure Heather is never going to settle down.”

Mac said “pretty sure there's a lot of bets to settle and not just between us four, and she will when she finds the right person, anyway shall we carry on with the Game.”

Abby then spun the bottle for it land on AJ; she said "truth or dare."

He replied "truth."

Abby smirked and said, "What was it that made you fall for Kate."

He smiled and said, "She’s beautiful, strong-willed, fiercely independent, but I also fell for her gobyness and her sass."

 Kate punched him in the shoulder and said: "I'm not Goby."

He just looked at her and said: "you can be, does the whole incident with Sergeant Major Smith, Ring any bells."

She just smirked; he then spun the bottle which landed on Mac.

He said “truth or dare."

Mac said "dare" he smirked got up went into the kitchen mixed Sprite brown sauce and Apple Juice and brought it in and said, "Drink this."

Mac said “told you so one sailor drink" she then downed it and laughed "not as bad as the marine drink."

She then spun the bottle, and it landed on harm she smirked and said "truth or dare."

Harm said "dare."

Mac smirked and said, “I dare you to run up, and down the road shouting I love the Marine Corps." 

He looked at her and said "no way Mac."

She said, "A dare is a dare."

He went "fine" and did the dare when he came back in the talked while the ordered pizza then Jenny's phone rang she saw it was her sister and put it on speakerphone

She said, "hey Heather."

Heather replied "don't you hey Heather me Jennifer Lilly Gibbs what do you think you are doing sneaking out and pretending to be me while I was asleep now I can't leave till your security detail find you, they've already checked Gibbs house, where are you anyway,"

Jenny just laughed and said “Payback and tell them they can take the night off and I'm at Kate’s.”

Kate shouts across “Oi H come and join us, ill text you the address.”

She then hung up and said "what."

Everyone was looking shocked. Jethro said, “Jen you didn't tell your detail where you were going? So they think you're at home.”

She just smirked and said, “I took Heather's coat and car; I doubt she has noticed her car is gone yet."

they all laughed, they carried on talking to the food came they were sitting eating and talking while waiting for Heather and her Detail to turn up, once they did she dismissed her detail and introduced Heather to everyone continued with the game and then told stories about each other.

The next morning they all got up at around 6:00 apart from Harriet and Bud who went home last night some who were more, worse for wear then others they sat around talking and

Gibbs said to AJ "do you mind if we borrow Mac today they can help build up information for the case as they both knew him as she worked alongside him along with Kate."

AJ replied “sure she finished everything up yesterday."

They all laughed and made plans to leave for work then Jenny sighed and said " Jethro we need to get going as I have a meeting and I want you in with me, Heather here Your Car Keys you can come in as well if you want " and chucked to Heather who Caught them

He smiled wrapped his arms around her and said: "of course Jen."

With that they left to go to their workplaces, once they Arrived, Jenny and Jethro went upstairs for the meeting, which was decided she would be Team Leader of the secondary MCRT Team, and then they finally closed the case.


	14. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this came from watching old episodes of NCIS and Jag And also reading Curiosity by Raindrops on Roses. Thank you for reading, and any comments are always welcome - Laura

** Three years later **

everyone had met at Kate and AJ's house for their daughters second birthday they had had a daughter less than a year after she was shot called Sophia- Marie Chegwidden who is now two then when she was 18 months old they had a baby boy Michael Thomas Chegwidden, who is now six months old

Bud and Harriet had had a little girl who they lost last year called Sarah, AJ was now 4, and they were 12 weeks pregnant with twins

Sarah and harm had got married a year later and after a few problems had finally just had a little girl who was now two weeks old called Lilly-Ann Rabb.

Jenny and Jethro had adopted a little girl three months later from a case they had one night where they couldn't get hold of either of their team’s. She looked so similar to them that no one would’ve guessed that she wasn't there's she was called Jessica rose Gibbs she is 6, and they have a three-month-old little girl called Amelia-Mae Gibbs.

Abby and her husband had just enjoyed being married neither wanted children yet

While Heather had got engaged to Tony they had a son who is 18 months old called Jamie-Lee DiNozzo and McGee had been introduced to a petty officer who worked at Jag called petty officer Jenifer Coates, and they have been married six months.

 


End file.
